


CREDITS: Bucky's Team Is Better Than The Avengers

by fouryearslaterdrabbles (CheshireCatLife)



Series: Bucky's Team Is Better Than The Avengers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collaboration, Credits, Other, You guys deserve all the credit, actually couldn't have done this without you, it would have genuinely been a different story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCatLife/pseuds/fouryearslaterdrabbles
Summary: To all of you, those who are aware they were helping and those that weren’t, I can’t begin to express my gratitude. You made this story what it was! All of it. Really, this was a collaboration process and I don’t think you guys know how much you really affected this story. So, here, now you do![To join in, feel free to read the first 2 parts of this series! It's now, to an extent, a collaboration work!]+this will be updated as the series continues :) NOW HAS FIC RECS!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky's Team Is Better Than The Avengers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882594
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. For Part 1: Bucky Barnes' Accidental Therapy Group For Teenagers

For Ideas:

_Thank you..._

[marvel_at_that_superwholockian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_at_that_superwholockian/pseuds/marvel_at_that_superwholockian) for supplying me with the information that Mandarin and Cantonese are simply dialect of the same language, hence have the same characters!

[SofyreNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyreNeko/pseuds/SofyreNeko) for making me realise Peter should not be able to get drunk with his enhancements; a plot hole I still cannot fix apart from addressing it with this: he doesn’t particularly have to be able to metabolise quicker. This then contradicts the fact that he eats more but there’s not canon proof of that either. This isn’t an idea as such but it definitely made me a lot more careful about canon going forward XD

Ollie for being the reason I thought much harder about Bucky’s pardoning and didn’t just make it the fluffy fic it was originally going to be and found a realistic reason that Bucky would be pardoned (as well as leaving the longest comment I’ve ever had!) + because of their comment, I actually ended up doing rather more research into how pardoning worked than I expected and honestly, I love that I know more about that now, even if a lot of it didn't go into this fic.

[Irthes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irthes/pseuds/Irthes) for being the reason the team helped Bucky out on one of his bad days!

[Hazloveshisboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo) for being the reason Steve is in this as much as he is!

[Radiance3Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiance3Sun/pseuds/Radiance3Sun) for being my beta for the first few chapters, even though they didn’t have to :D It’s greatly appreciated. I’m almost ashamed of the amount of typos that get through my proofreading.

For The Regulars Who Kept This Fic Going: (by managing to comment lovely things on pretty much every chapter)

[Trez26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trez26/pseuds/Trez26)

[Hazloveshisboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo)

[madcloisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcloisfan/pseuds/madcloisfan)

[My_Shipping_Senses_Are_Tingling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipping_Senses_Are_Tingling/pseuds/My_Shipping_Senses_Are_Tingling)

[butterflygrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflygrl/pseuds/butterflygrl)

ThunderWings34


	2. For Part 2: Bucky Barnes' Attempts At Rescuing Villains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the present moment, this part of the series is still a WIP, therefore this will be updated as things come through. Some people still have not been mentioned because SPOILERS. But don't worry, you will be here soon!

For Ideas:

_Thank you..._

[WeOffendedShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOffendedShadows/pseuds/WeOffendedShadows) for genuinely giving me the best insight into Team Iron Man that I’ve ever seen. As someone who’s on Team Cap, I’ve read very little into it. They gave me an absolutely brilliant comment about how to approach the Tony situation (between him and Wanda) and is the entire reason for the forgiveness arc that I feel has made most of Wanda’s presence in this fic later on. (And they’re also great for their absolutely consistent love of MJ).

[you_are_a_saucy_boi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_are_a_saucy_boi/pseuds/you_are_a_saucy_boi) for pushing me to involve even more Sims!

Kayla Harris for being the entire reason the intermission are what they are. Literally all of intermission II and III was because of her. ALL OF IT. Literally all her ideas, I wish I could give more appreciation!

[madcloisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcloisfan/pseuds/madcloisfan) for having faith that Loki was a good addition. I was genuinely panicking because it wasn’t going across well and this restored my faith that at least someone liked it. The one comment that re-lighted my inspiration for this series.

[Calcu22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22) for the same reason above, just came slightly later XD And also for making me aware that some people are actually recommending this thing. Like, wow.

Filippa for giving me this great fun fact: “Another fun fact! Kringla means pretzel in Swedish!”

For The Regulars Who Kept _This_ Fic Going:

[you_are_a_saucy_boi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_are_a_saucy_boi/pseuds/you_are_a_saucy_boi)

[Trez26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trez26/pseuds/Trez26)

[iwmademecry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwmademecry/pseuds/iwmademecry)

[unfittingpuzzlepieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfittingpuzzlepieces/pseuds/unfittingpuzzlepieces)

[AnnaRooma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRooma/pseuds/AnnaRooma)


	3. My Inspirations & Recommendations (Marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are in no particular order unless stated otherwise. I'd be especially happy if you guys gave the 3rd category some love. Seriously, these people deserve love on their fics.
> 
> If you ever want more, I also have more Marvel recommendations and quite a few ones for other fandoms (i.e AOT and Shadowhunters/TMI)

Part 1: The Fics That Inspired This Series

[Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135464/chapters/6796619) for introducing me to Peter as a character to write about. (Peter/Wade)

[Astronomy In Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968454/chapters/29646795) for introducing me to Peter and Bucky being a duo. (Steve/Bucky)

[Lines In Sand; Lines In Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690757/chapters/3595994) for being the best characterisation of Loki I've ever seen. Also, for being brilliant at tackling difficult moral dilemmas in what I see as an extremely clever way. (Steve/Bucky/Loki)

[family means no one gets left behind or forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907378) for being a brilliant 'found family' inspiration (Steve/Bucky)

Part 2: The Fics That Inspired Me To Write How I Do

[Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/chapters/11716436) for being my number #1 fic of all time and teaching me that you can mix humour and angst (which was also helped by, in part, Fleabag by Phoebe Waller-Bridge) - also inspired me to write Soft Bucky. (Steve/Bucky)

[War, Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373050/chapters/12409394) for it's simply brilliant style (as well as a beautiful story line with the best ending ever). Steve/Bucky

Part 3: The Fics That I Just Think Don't Have Enough Attention

[Dear Teacher, With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137298/chapters/40302698): Steve/Bucky. It's perfection. Undercover teacher Bucky, Stucky feels, and all the teenager gang + even _more_ teenagers.

[The Power of Five Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729630/chapters/46694548): Steve/Bucky (+some Steve/Peggy). It made me cry like a baby, okay? Post-Endgame Stuck feels.

[The Soldier and the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229340/chapters/20931545): Steve/Bucky. Ballet, abuse story. Equal parts depressing and inspiring.

[wholesale change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229340/chapters/20931545): Steve/Bucky. This is definitely not _unknown_ per se but it's not super known. It's about hockey and reality TV show dating, what more could you need?

[Rule The World Or Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861517/chapters/52176202): Steve/Bucky. +(minor Bucky/Peggy & Steve/Peggy) powerful, beautiful and just a brilliant look at American History from WWII to now.

[Charlie Lock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173128/chapters/22596842): Steve/Bucky. Honestly terrifying but brilliant. Post WS (but if Hydra won). WS Bucky _and_ Steve (kinda).

[Endgame: Rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737111/chapters/57004606): Steve/Bucky. I wanted Endgame fixed so here it is, fixed. No deaths for shock factor and/or because the actor has to leave. Well thought out characterisation. Etc...

[Thawing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962659/chapters/27050466): Steve/Bucky. a story about heroin that is just...god, I think it's powerful.

[The Parent Snap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962659/chapters/27050466): Steve/Bucky. Bucky being a parent to Asgardians and it being absolutely hilarious.

[Not Here to Make Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979362/chapters/42469043): Steve/Bucky. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go read this and give the author the inspiration to continue. It's one of my favourite fics ever. It's about the Bachelorette and is hilarious whilst actually being kind of depressing too. Genuinely taught me a lot about reality TV too, oddly enough.

[As Time Goes By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844628/chapters/57304135): Steve/Peggy + Steve/Bucky. Post-Endgame. Shows the mess that's left behind brilliantly. 

Part 4: For All Of You Who Are Still Here, All My Recommendations (that I haven't mentioned above)

[A Place to Put My Heartache (Across Six Christmases)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777680/chapters/1463910): Loki/Steve. Loki redemption arc.

[A Year in the Life of Sarge's Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072879/chapters/45308626): Steve/Bucky. DOGS DOGS DOGS DOGS DOGS (and I'm a cat person. This is the reason I'm no longer scared of dogs and actually kinda love them). 

[Chyetriye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815529/chapters/3897427): Steve/Bucky. Beautiful torture. Amazing characterisation and a completely new perspective on the Winter Soldier.

[Except it Abide in the Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910536): Steve/Bucky + Steve/Bucky/Sam. Brings together all universes into one big mashup of Stucky (and other Steve or Bucky ships) and is just brilliant.

[Holding Your Words In My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325751/chapters/21133067): Steve/Bucky. Hella long but is the reason I learnt sign language and taught me SO MUCH about disabilities whilst also being super entertaining. Not the best for being 'in character' in terms of canon but how many fan fictions really are any more. Canon has been dead a long time.

[Known Associates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292210/chapters/14418613): Steve/Bucky (then so many more Steve based ships. It's Steve-centric). I ended up doing a research paper because of this. An in-depth look into 1940s life and also the LGBTQ+ community then _and_ now.

[Steve Rogers at 100: Celebrating Captain America on Film](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599293): Steve/Bucky (half-implied and also half-denied). Just makes me crack up _every_ time. Hilariously brilliant and extremely clever.

[The Demon Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932607/chapters/18130729): Steve/Bucky. Absolutely amazing world building; best I've ever seen in fan fiction. Admittedly, I'm not that big into 'explicit' stuff (despite these recommendations) and this is...well, very explicit.

[This Side of the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673639/chapters/50069183): Steve/Bucky. SOFT BUCKY, SOFT BUCKY, SOFT BUCKY. Also, Siren Bucky, because what more do you want.

[What I Used To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915553/chapters/15775966): Steve/Bucky. Because of this, I ended up looking into Room and then the stuff _that_ was based off and ended up making a drama piece off it. Brilliant story and got me a good grade so...it's great!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, just give these people some love! They are the reason this series exists!


End file.
